An Open Book
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Spoilers Bleach Chapter 523 - Shunsui and Nanao read a book together (Cuddles, office massages, comforting hurt, flirting and romance)


**Notes: **_Chapter 523... My goodness, that was well worth the wait! While I love the Kenpachi/Unohana everything that's going on at the moment, what made this chapter for me was Shunsui sitting at a desk, reading a book (album) from the old days. But what would have made those two panels 100% better would have been Nanao leaning over his shoulder, reading with him._

_So here that is! Enjoy_

_I'd also like to dedicate this fic to the lovely: .com_  
_Who was fangirling with me for three hours long while waiting for Chapter 523 to be released, Thank you!_

* * *

Stepping into the room, Nanao paused before sliding the door shut, her feet hurt, her head ached and her glasses wouldn't fit right on her nose. They'd been bent at some point during the last few days and she'd neglected to get them fixed, there hadn't been the time and with more pressing matters at hand, she could afford a little discomfort.

Pausing just beyond the door way, the raven haired lieutenant watched her Captain closely, head slumped forward on his hands, elbows leaning on the desk, he looked as tired as she felt. Neither of them had slept well lately, the new challenges that came with their new rank was hanging heavy on both of them, and she couldn't blame him for wanting this brief moment of peace to himself.  
"Are you alright Captain?" She questioned, wringing her hands behind her back, stress induced nerves getting the better of her. Shunsui jolted up right in his chair, unaware Nanao had even entered the room at all. He was so used to her reiatsu, it blended so seamlessly with his own, he only ever noticed it when he was specifically searching for her.  
"Nanao-chan" he said softly, turning to watch her cross the room, "I didn't hear you come in." Nanao's mouth tightened into a frown;  
"That was my fault sir, I didn't knock, I wasn't sure if you'd be awake or not." Nodding Shunsui pushed his chair back from the desk, moving to stand and address his lieutenant properly.  
"You always have my permission to enter my rooms Nanao-chan, awake or not" pausing as he went to stand, a wave of unbalanced nauseas crashed over him. Now completely blind in his left eye, the Captain Commander was going to have to retrain his body for battle, even retrain his body for the simplest of tasks, like standing up. Stumbling back into his seat, Shunsui smacked the arm of the chair in frustration, only to feel small, delicate hands brace his shoulders, pinning him to the chair.  
"The healers at the Fourth told you to take it slow didn't they? Don't push yourself, you'll get the hang of it eventually." The kindness of her words touched him to his core, the warmth of her hands through his kimono was amazingly soothing. All previous dizziness and fatigue vanished as Nanao dug her fingers into the tense muscles around his shoulders and neck. In the past he'd attempted to beg, bribe and tease Nanao into massaging his shoulders while at the office, and she'd always declined, until now.  
Her hands were untying the tension in his shoulders, easing the biting pain in his neck from where he was constantly checking his new blind spot and in general bringing him a form of relaxation he'd thought he would never feel again.  
Rolling his neck into her touch, the tall captain made a small noise of pleasure as Nanao's fingers caressed a particularly over stretched tendon above his collarbone. Her hands stilled for a moment, he could feel the shake of them even through the fabric.  
Clearing her throat Nanao pressed her thumbs in hard against the taunt muscle along her Captain's left shoulder, his breathing was slow and well paced, but she could feel the increase in his heart rate. Brushing fingers over his pulse Nanao gave a tight smile at the heavy beat pounding along his veins.  
"What are you reading sir? I'm surprised you're spending your time reading and not..." she paused. While Shunsui Kyōraku was possibly the wisest man she knew, that didn't mean he was the smartest by any length, especially in handling his own affairs. And while he was managing his new promotion with such enthusiasm up to this point, Nanao knew it wouldn't take much for her Captain to turn unto his vices for comfort.  
"Sleeping" she decided, making a mental note to leave the word 'drinking' out of any future conversation for fear of triggering a reaction. Leaning into Nanao's palm as her hands found their way into the rich, dark mane of hair, tied back by its usual hairpins, the man grunted in enjoyment.  
"I was reading for some research" Shunsui said finally, Nanao's slender fingers running down behind his ears, accidentally brushing his scared ear in the process, Shunsui shivered. Jerking her hands away suddenly, Nanao lowered her head and looked away, unfocused eyes on the shelves of books to her left.  
"Research?" Nanao asked, Shunsui sighed; at least her physical attention had been lovely while it lasted.  
"Yes research" he said sharply, willing his arousal and frustration down, to make way for patience and support. A quick echo of foot steps caused the novice Captain Commander to look up at his lieutenant, the frown on her forehead intensified by the glare being given over the rims of glasses that were far to out of place as she stopped at the door, sliding it back.  
"I am sorry for interrupting your research sir, I will be in the First Squad offices with Lieutenant Okikiba if you should need me."  
"Nanao-chan, wait" Rising from his chair and swiftly dashing across the room in time to catch the slide as Nanao went to shut it with much more force then required, Shunsui reached out and took hold of her hand.  
"Please Nanao-chan, help me?" Stiff against his touch, Nanao refused to meet his eye.  
"I don't know how much help I can be Captain Kyōraku." Frowning at her formality Shunsui cupped her cheek, revelling in the knowledge she didn't pull away from his affection.  
"Please stay Nanao-chan" was all he said.

It was all he needed to say, deep blue eyes gazed into his for what felt like a beautiful, timeless age, but eventually Nanao took a step towards him, causing him to take a step back. Snapping shut the door behind her Nanao gestured to the chair, for him to resume his seat, for them to clear the air and begin again. Casting a glance around the still unfamiliar room, Shunsui bit his lip at the lack of a second chair, going to offer the single chair to his lieutenant, he managed a laugh at her pointing finger, directed at the chair.  
"Are you going to share the chair with me Nanao-chan?" he asked teasingly, slipping back into his seat, but not pulling it up to the desk, tempting her with the prospect of his lap. Shaking her head Nanao pushed against his back until he pulled the chair up to the desk, a look of disappointment on his face.  
"Are you sure Nanao-chan? I'll keep my hands to myself" emphasising the point by laying his hands flat on the arms of the chair, then wriggling them as if they were tied there, the bearded Captain smiled at the slender woman.  
Holding back a laugh, Nanao shook her head;  
"While I'm sure you can, I don't mind standing, well leaning."  
For a moment Shunsui was convinced he hadn't heard her correctly, but just as Nanao had said, a soft, feminine body was pushed against his back, leaning over his shoulder to observe the book laying open in front of him.  
"The First Gotei Thirteen" although the members had changed throughout the years, the tell tale white haoris were distinct enough for Nanao to distinguish the group, the book was new though, Nanao could remember every single book she'd ever read and this was not one of them. It must have belonged to the personal collection of Yamamoto himself.  
"Correct Nanao-chan, look how young Yama-jii is" angling the book for her better viewing, Nanao leant further over his right shoulder, tilting her head to the side, she covered her mouth in a quiet giggle.  
"Never mind Yamamoto-sama, look at you! And Captain Ukitake," she paused to suppress her giggles, only to let slip the sentence "you're so tiny and cute." Grinning widely Shunsui turned to stare down his lieutenant;  
"Tiny? I was the same height then as I am now and as for cute" he leant his head back so it came to rest within the valley of Nanao breasts "I've always been cute." Closing his eye, Shunsui awaited the sting of the mild slap she'd deal him, but it never came. Peering out from his remaining eye the dark haired Captain watched his young lieutenant's face, the creases in her forehead caused by the book still in his hand.  
"What is it Nanao-chan?"  
"Captain Unohana...s-she's terrifying..."


End file.
